


Natasha and the Pumpkin Thief

by Illogical1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Natasha Romanov, Auntie Nat, F/M, Last Minute Christmas Shopping, Pumpkin pie, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical1/pseuds/Illogical1
Summary: Natasha promised to make a pumpkin pie for Christmas dinner. If only somebody hadn't taken the last of the pumpkin, she'd be able to keep that promise. Meet cute AU.





	Natasha and the Pumpkin Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I whipped up the other day. Tis the season and all that XD.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Natasha really should have known better than to try to brave the grocery store at six o'clock on Christmas Eve. But here she was, with the 300 other last-minute shoppers, looking for the ingredients for pumpkin pie. She'd promised Clint she'd bring desert for Christmas dinner tomorrow and had fully intended to make it herself, but it was looking like that wasn't an option. The shelves were looking pretty bare and there was absolutely no canned pumpkin.

Nat sighed and went to turn the corner, hoping to find some on the next isle. Just as she was about to turn her cart, another one crashed into hers. Nat blinked, and blinked again for good measure. Inside the other cart was at the very least ten cans of pumpkin.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." The owner of said cart apologized, maneuvering his cart out of her way.

Natasha opened her mouth to retort, but paused a second time as she took in the man. He was tall, blond and hotter than a chili pepper. Wait, no. He wasn't attractive at all because he was a dirty, rotten pumpkin thief. He was the reason Lila and Cooper wouldn't be getting their pumpkin pie tomorrow.

Labeling the man as Pumpkin Thief in her head, Natasha scowled at him and went on her way. If she couldn't make a pumpkin pie, then she could make a pecan pie and maybe throw in a cheesecake instead. Laura loved cheesecake, so hopefully, she wouldn't notice the lack of pumpkin pie.

However, once she reached the frozen deserts isle, not a single cheesecake could be found. Nat fumed, but carried on. She did manage to find all the things necessary for pecan pie.

As she made her way to the cash registers, Nat grabbed a few packages of cookies to keep the kids happy. The last thing Auntie Nat needed was a riot over missing pumpkin pies.

For some insane reason, there were only four registers open out of twenty. Groaning, Natasha made her way over to the shortest line, only to discover that the person in front of her was none other than Pumpkin Thief. He looked way too happy for Natasha's liking, and upon closer inspection of his cart, not only did he have the cans of pumpkin, but also five cheesecakes! Natasha was livid.

"How many deserts does one person need?!" She exploded.

Pumpkin Thief looked confused, no doubt wondering what he'd done. As if it weren't obvious. "I'm sorry?"

"What are you even going to do with all that anyway?" Nat went on, letting her mouth run away with her. "I highly doubt you're going to eat all of that yourself."

"Ma'am," Pumpkin Thief said calmly, "I don't understand what you're so mad about."

"You took the last of the canned pumpkins _and_ the cheesecakes!" Natasha gestured to his cart angrily.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Nat crossed her arms. "And while you enjoy your mountain of diabetes, my niece and nephew are going to have to settle for cheap cookies instead of their favorite pumpkin pie."

Realization crossed Pumpkin Thief's face before he smiled. Even angry, Nat had to admit he had a handsome smile. "If that's all you needed, why didn't you say anything?"

"And don't even get me started on the- What?" Nat blinked.

Pumpkin Thief bent down to retrieve a can of pumpkin. "You're right, I wasn't really thinking when I grabbed all of 'em. Here." He handed the can to her.

Unsure of what else to do, Nat dumbly accepted the can. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Pumpkin Thief smiled warmly. "Was that all you needed or do you want another one?"

"This is enough." She stammered, embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Good. Let's start over." Pumpkin Thief extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Steve and I'm last minute shopping for the VA's Christmas dinner tomorrow."

Red faced, Natasha took his hand. "Hi, I'm Natasha and I feel like an idiot."

"No worries." Steve released her hand. Natasha found she missed the contact. "Christmas can be very stressful. I know it is for me."

"You're a lot calmer than I am." Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I'm basking in the knowledge that I just have to buy the food, not actually make it." Steve winked like it was a conspiracy.

The line moved forward finally and Steve was busied with loading the counter up with his items. This gave Nat a glorious view of his backside. The cashier moved them along fairly quickly and Nat was overcome with impulse.

"Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?" She blurted out.

Steve looked shocked, but smoothly answered. "Sure. I'm a bit busy for the next few days, but how about on Wednesday?"

"Wednesday sounds great."

"Perfect. Here's my number." Steve handed her a business card. The cashier finished ringing Steve up and soon he was on his way. "See you on Wednesday, Natasha." And with that, he was gone. Nat looked back own at the business card.

_Steve Rogers_

_Illustrator, freelance artist & cartoonist_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

"I think that one's a keeper." The cashier said conversationally.

"I think you're right." Natasha answered.

X-X-X

Many Christmas Eve's later, Steve and Natasha's grandchildren were all piled up on their grandpa's lap.

"Tell us your and Grandma's first Christmas story, Grandpa." The oldest, Olivia, demanded.

Steve grinned. "Well, it all started when your grandma yelled at me in the middle of the grocery store for buying too many canned pumpkins…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
